


A Fangirl Blessing

by EffervescentAngel



Category: Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Wars, The Hunger Games, the maze runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAngel/pseuds/EffervescentAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first attempt at poetry. Will probably be edited at some point. Please tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl Blessing

_ **A Fangirl Blessing** _

 

May your feet run swiftly and without fail

May your life's adventures never tear you from your Companion's side

And when you are weak and frail,

may you have a Sam to be your guide.

 

May you always look to the soul inside

and not the transitory lines of an ever-changing face.

For you never know what secrets, what pain might abide,

what fear and love and grace.

 

May you never rush to join a conflict

for glory or fortune or for pride.

But instead look to else may be harmed

if you just slink away and hide.

 

May you always be quick to forgive

but never give in to hate.

For the path that is easy and swift

will bring heartache that never abates.

 

May you never value intelligence over love.

One without the other is empty and cold.

May you always seek the deeper truths; see and also observe.

Learning to see things for what they are is valuable as gold.

 

When home seems so far away

and looms like a lonely mountain in the distance

May you never lose your dream of a garden, bright and gay,

for the smallest person can make a difference.

 

As you travel along your personal timeline,

seeking the best of life with earnestness and fervor,

may all you hold dear about you entwine

and oh, may the odds be ever in your favor.

 


End file.
